One Night of You and Me
by Lolly Shearman
Summary: My version of what happened at the ending of 2x18. Dan didn't go home, he went to a bar. Blair didn't meet Carter at the bar, she meets Dan. Both of them embarked in a situation where they were their influenced, drunk and honest self. RxR, one shot.


**A/N: Okay, this fic is inspired by Lifehouse's You and Me. While at that, I was watching GG season 2 episode 18 where Dan and Blair played Newland and Ellen. It really took my attention and I really wanted my own version of it. So here, instead of meeting Carter, Blair meets Dan at the Bar, and Dan, instead of coming home apologizing to his dad, he ended up in a bar sitting next to Blair.**

**One Night of You and Me**

**The Forgotten War **

Blair had been noted by Dan that it was Miss Rachel Carr that was messing up with her. She confronted the teacher, on the verge on a new genius planning to destroy the teacher. But then she saw something that throws herself down, she saw herself, on what she has become, a person her father had been disappointed with, a girl who deserved to lose Yale after what she had done. Blair sees the mirror of herself on poor Ellen Olenska, the character she had 5 minutes ago been playing. Oh how life imitates art, or maybe in some rotten twisted nature, art imitates life, hers to be exact.

Blair Waldorf hated herself.

**The Doomed Love**

Dan wandered around the city after realizing that his ideal girl, his perfect vision of a woman, was nothing but fantasy. He walked around some more, feeling all the guilt for purging this unnecessary fight with his dad. He had chosen Rachel, he had wanted her, hell he forgets Serena Van Der Woodsen for good because of Rachel, but then he was just choosing a shadow of what he wants of her. Maybe he romanticize Rachel a lot, like he did with Serena before, he romanticize these girls just because they happen to attract him. Like how Newland Archer first responded to May Welland.

Dan Humphrey hoped he find his own Ellen.

**The Exchange **

Dan stood in front of a fancy bar, recollecting on how he managed to arrive there in the first place. But he was too broken hearted totry to think more. He was too tired of everything. He needs a drink. But the bar will take a few bills off his wallet. He didn't care, he needs the alcohol. So he enters, ignoring the fact that he's underdressed for such fancy bar.

Blair sat on the stool, playing with her martini silently. She ignored the rest of the world when she just looks at the cherry, red and lusty. She's drunk, or really depressed to even think of sex at this time. She had lost the dream she had since forever and at the same time found out how betrayal is her nature. She couldn't blame anyone, that was all her.

Dan blinked twice when he finally realized it was Blair sitting on the stool few seats apart, already dazed she seems. All the Rachel issues came throwing back at him again when he thought the scotch had finally did the trick. Why would it? Because everything that happened between him and Rachel somehow weirdly connects to Blair.

He put the social math, Rachel was Serena's teacher, a teacher who was strict and took cellphones, a teacher who somehow managed to give Blair Waldorf a B, but then Blair is a scheming bitch, so she told the principal that Rachel was having an affair with a student aka Dan, when they weren't, Rachel got fired, and he ended up sleeping with Rachel for that.

What an event. Even the Age of Innocence could never top that scandal.

Blair felt a pair of eyes was watching her from the side so she glanced. When she saw Dan Humphrey sitting at the same bar, she rolled her eyes. She had the misfortunate day where she finally became Ellen Olenska in the Upper East Side while playing the character opposite the boy she loathed. Not to mention it grossed her that he had sex with a teacher in the costume closet.

It is good that she didn't know exactly where or during the scene on the carriage she would kill Dan for real.

"Take a picture Humphrey. It last longer," Blair put up a fake smile.

"People take pictures of memories not nightmares," Dan looked away, snickered at her comments.

"What are you even doing here, in very hideous pieces of clothing. Don't you have a teacher to nail?"

"Waldorf, we're not friends, not even acquaintances, we hate each other, so let's just drop the talk alright?" Dan took another chug of his scotch and Blair couldn't help but notice how Dan was being so close into turning to Chuck Bass.

Shit. Now the other bad memory came in.

"So much for being Ellen Olenska," Blair spoke to herself, but loud enough for Dan to hear it. Somehow, he listens. "Ellen is wanted, but couldn't be had. Because of the nature she is in. Because of the nature that I was in. I know Yale had wanted me but Yale had thrown me away."

Dan looked at her, realizing that during his and Rachel's sex escapades, Blair had lost her dreams since she was little. Serena always mentioned how Blair always wanted Yale, like how he desperately wants Dartmouth before. He realized that he had Yale, something she really wanted and fighting the urge to shove it on her face for turning Rachel into something he really hated, he actually felt pity towards the girl, because all this while, he can't help but notice all Blair ever want was to be a part of her mother's thoughts, or a part of Yale, or even a part of the love from Chuck Bass.

"For her credits, Ellen Olenska was a woman with dedication and spirit. She's strong and she never let the society own her, she cares more about Newland than she loved him, which is why she kept forcing Newland to do the right thing. She believed herself as rotten, but the fact itself that she thinks so lowly of herself made her amazing," Dan looked at Blair contently. "No wonder she is wanted even in those circumstances. They couldn't have her because she wouldn't allow it. She is her own person."

Blair stared at Dan, who seemed to only smile at his revelations on Countess Olenska. Quite obvious to her that Dan had read the book. Even if Daniel Day Lewis and Michelle Pfeifer were stunning actors, they could never beat Edith Wharton's words.

"Well, Ellen is wrong too," Dan continued as he looked down at his drink. Blair was confused. "She thought that wanting something or someone is impossible for a woman in her position. When in my opinion as guy, a woman in her position deserved everything beautiful."

Blair looked at Dan. "Like Newland see her?"

"Exactly."

They stayed silent for a while. Dan sipped his scotch ad Blair toyed with her drinks.

"I thought Newland Archer was a jackass when I first knew the character. I mean how could he, playing with those two woman's feelings. But then after a while, it strikes me a lot that he accepted May because she was kind enough to accept him, she was pretty enough to have himself lock his eyes on her, she was the perfect one," Blair didn't really know why she even spoke about the character. "But May is not Ellen. Newland fell for everything Ellen is. I think having Ellen Olenska as his companion was certainly enough for Newland. Ellen was too late in the story. Newland had already gave his hand to May."

"Or maybe Newland was too blind to see Ellen before," Dan smiled and looked at Blair. Suddenly, an uneasy qualm in his stomach interrupted him. He was looking at Blair with such… fondness. He literally had to shake his head to calm his head (and heart) a bit.

**The Trespassers**

"Are you sure about this?" Dan asked, looking up at a building. It was Guggenheim, a closed Guggenheim that is.

"Of course. One thing I know after Yale dumped me, I should release some tensions in doing things I don't normally do," Blair smirked and wrapped her arms around his. She was intoxicated that she didn't care it was Dan's arm. "You're from Brooklyn, you should know how."

"Why do you suggest someone from Brooklyn knows how to break into Guggenheim in the middle of the night, Waldorf?" Dan looks up at the building. They have winded there somehow. "What is in there you can find out tomorrow?"

"But the night gives a different impression towards those art," Blair squeezed Dan's arm, puppy brown eyes emerged. Dan could only roll his. "Oh, come on Humphrey! Where is your sense of adventure?"

"My sense of adventure is going back home and sleep some of the scotch off me," Dan knew he was tipsy. "We're going home Waldorf."

"No, we're going in there," Blair pulled him up to the stairs. Standing in front of the locked front door, Blair smiled to Dan. "Be a gentleman for the lady, open the door for her."

"Seriously," Dan gave up and held the door knob. It was locked of course. "Wait here." Dan searched for the back door. Of course, it was locked too. But then, his drunken side knocked the door furiously. After three furious knocking, a guard finally opens the door. "Hey, man… I'm…"

"Are you David O'Hara?" he asked.

"Depends on who's asking," Dan didn't know why he said what he said, or did what he did.

"Don't worry. This is the Kirk that you called this morning," Kirk smiled.

"Right," Dan wasn't sure what's going on.

"Got the money?"

"Yeah," Dan wasn't even thinking, he just jumbled out his wallet. He saw everything an empty one as his money was gone for the scotch. He opened the zipper and took all the money he was supposed to save for his dad's birthday. "300."

"Wow, you're generous. We agreed on 200," Kirk grinned. Kirk opened the door wide for him while handing him the keys. "It's all yours. Be out by dawn."

With that, Dan was inside. "That was easy." He looked around and saw the Guggenheim at night for the first time. It felt eerie, but also in a way, incredible. "Blair was right. Wait, Blair!" he ran towards the front door. There were like 20 keys and he had to try about 6 times before getting the right one. He wasn't that stable that he stumble the door open.

"Oh my God! Humphrey!" Blair squealed.

"Hi," Dan grinned. "Please come in Madam."

"Oh my thank you," Blair replied with little sarcasm. She walked inside and looked at Dan strangely. "How did you do that?"

"I became David O'Hara."

"Who is that?"

"Someone who I think is supposed to be here," Dan laughed a little.

Blair looked around and smiled at the area. She loved the museum. The fact that it doesn't have dozens of people looking around at night made it a plus. Blair walked around slowly, experiencing everything deeply.

"You know what, this is not that bad," Dan spoke as he walked behind Blair, experiencing the scene himself. "It is actually pretty amazing."

"Of course you wouldn't know about the art of Guggenheim Humphrey," Blair snickered.

"Pardon me, but I think I ought to know more than you do," Dan raised his brow.

"Oh come on Humphrey, you're only art is in the definition of words by Fitzgerald or Hawthorne. I don't think you'll know the masters of colors and graphics…"

"That's cute but I don't think a girl submitting a painting being pretty is mastering the art."

"Well then come here, Humphrey," Blair stood in front of a painting. It was too dark to see what it was but because Blair has frequently stood in front of this painting, she knew exactly what it was. "What is your opinion on this?"

"Well, for one I couldn't see anything," Dan started and Blair couldn't hide her smile. Of course he had no idea of any of this. "But I can say that Paul Klee's Red Balloon may reflect on his somewhat childlike manner and his atrocious dry humor. "

Blair was dumbfounded. It was dark, and you couldn't even see the painting in front of them but Dan knew exactly what it was. "How the hell do you know that?"

"I like standing here sometimes. The good thing about experiencing with Paul Klee is he brings back your childhood memories," Dan grinned. "Or somehow you just feel a hint that he's laughing at you."

"Well, Humphrey, I have to say I'm impressed," Blair admitted.

"What about that?" Dan pointed towards another painting which Blair absolutely adored, and they could actually see due to the moonlight. "Picasso. Cliché liking but definitely valuable."

"What do you think he's saying with this?" Dan looked through the cubism painting.

"I don't know. But every time I see it, it somehow gives out a serene vibe, even with those strict shapes he had," Blair smiled.

They continued to walk around, bickering or agreeing on one art after the other. They argued and laughed. They pointed at each painting like kids and spoke like a 50 years old. Dan discovered that Blair was a huge fan for Hilda Von Rebay but that was not a surprise since Hilda Von Rebay was the one who exposed America to avant-garde art. Blair discovered that Dan had a great insight on Marc Chagall's sometimes cathartic religious paintings. They enjoyed the night, they exchanged interesting opinions on art.

But good things also had to end.

"You!" they heard someone yelled from behind.

"Oh, Kirk hey," Dan waved.

"You're not David O'Hara!" Kirk pointed at him and a man much older than Dan followed suit.

"He's a high school student! How can you not be suspicious?" seems like that was the real David O'Hara.

Dan grabbed Blair's hand. "Let's go." With that. The two trespassers ran out of the museum, laughing.

**The Movie**

Blair didn't quite know how it happened but she had invited Dan to watch a late night movie in a near cinema. Maybe it's the alcohol that made her sense of direction goes weird. Because surely she would never ever dreamed on going to movies with the likes of Dan Humphrey.

They watched a really horrible movie called Win a Date with Tad Hamilton, well, horrible for them anyway. Dan liked Kate Bosworth, Blair liked her shiny hair, and that was just about it. The rest were rampant of annoyance.

"I would put a bullet in my head if these types of Rom Coms live on," Dan muttered, thinking that Blair would disagree like Serena always would. But she surprised him.

"Yes, I would too," Blair frowned when Kate Bosworth's character were swooning on Tad Hamilton. "Seriously? I mean Josh Duhamel is hot but people need to stop thinking that hot also means douchebags."

"Yeah. Look at Nate," Dan smiled.

"A nice Adonis in the Upper East Side," Blair played along.

"Waldorf, why are we watching this again?" Dan looked at her.

"It was the only thing playing and truthfully, I didn't think it will be this bad," Blair rolled her eyes when some cliché lines were delivered. She nudged Dan, "Do you want to leave?"

"Absolutely."

**The Walk**

Blair tried to balance herself on a bench in park while Dan looked around, absorbing the night view. Blair twirled on the bench and lost her balance, falling into Dan's arms and couldn't stop giggling. Her laugh was infectious as he grew to laugh as well.

"I can't believe..." Blair stands with Dan's help. "I'm in a park, drunk, with Dan Humphrey, catching me," Blair giggles. The extra wine they bought after the movie surely didn't help at all.

"I can't believe I saw no kids on the Alice statue," Dan walked pass Blair toward the Alice in Wonderland statue. "You know what, I always wanted to try and just sit here."

"Why didn't you?"

"I'm 18 and there were too many kids," Dan thought. "And why does that stop me?"

"Well, then go up!" Blair pulled Dan to climb over the statue. They sat right at Alice's lap and began looking up at the sky. Slowly, Blair circled her arms around Dan's as the chill of the night finally gets her. It was weird if anyone they knew saw them like this. As a few hours before they were quarreling on things.

Blair's view went past the stars as she realized again that she has lost Yale, the one school she dreamed since forever. Tears fell on her cheeks as she remembered how her father was disappointed at her for scheming against the guy beside her. And Chuck didn't want her. Everything falters too quickly. No alcohol can remove the pain.

"Maybe a self-absorbed manipulative bitch should just die," Blair whispers. "I should die."

"Maybe you should just live," Dan replied. "You don't just stop if everything goes hard."

Dan looked at the stars, absent-mindedly counting it one by one. Dan got the school he wanted, but he lost his chance with the woman he genuinely likes, he lost the girl he loved because his dad had to date her mom, and he lost his father's trust and didn't go back to apologize because he was stubborn. Dan always feel that he's the right one in any situation, but now, he was dead wrong.

"Maybe I should just live alone in this world, no dad, no Jenny, no Serena, no succumbing into the world of Gossip Girl," Dan whispers. "I should leave New York."

"Maybe you should," Blair replied. After a second, she raised her head up a little. "Maybe we should."

"Where to?" Dan looked at Blair.

"Paris," she heard him chuckle. "What?"

"That is so cliché of you Waldorf."

"Then where is your brilliant place?"

"I'm thinking of Brazil," Dan was still looking at Blair.

"Why Brazil?" Blair looked back at him. Their eyes locked.

"Because last time I checked," Dan leans in. "There are no Gossip Girl in the heart of Brazil." With that, he gave a mere peck on her lips, so soft but so warm.

"That is not true," Blair is the one leaning in now. She gave pushed a little. "Gossip Girl had followed Chuck to Brazil."

Dan cupped her cheeks and pulled her for a full kiss. "Only because," kissed her. "Chuck is," kissed her again. "In her area." He kissed her more passionately by the minute and their breath went uneven.

"She's everywhere," Blair had her arms around his neck, pulling for more.

"Not in Rio," Dan slipped his tongue in and explored her mouth.

"Mmh," she couldn't speak anymore. Her desire had won the round. She is kissing a Brooklyn boy, Serena's boy toy to be exact. Kissing the boy who his life had almost been run over by her schemes. She felt wrong, but her mind and her heart won't let go. She lets his hands roam to the forbidden places, and she was gladly roaming on his chest to his abs and even further down. She felt her cardigan slipping off and she doesn't care. She moaned into his mouth when she feels his hand roaming around her breast.

Dan felt her hands snake to pull his belt off, and he didn't refuse. He left her lips, hearing a protest and peppered wet kisses to her neck. She smells like one of those really expensive fragrance. Dan pulled her cardigan off and had himself pulled back to her lips. Her lips were tasty and he could kiss her all night. Dan pulled her even closer and nibbled her lips, biting her neck and just experiencing her body.

Both felt like it was wrong, but right at the same time. Both really felt like Newland Archer and Ellen Olenska, both were reviving their characters.

"Hey," the felt a light shone through their make out session. It was the officer guarding the park. Dan and Blair's eyes bulged. The quickly took their clothes to cover up. "Kids, find a hotel or your parent's bed. Don't do this. Young children come here in the daylight."

In a split second, both of them sprawled away from the park, laughing with each other. It was good that the officer didn't realize they were drunk, or that would be trouble. Dan looked at Blair and absent-mindedly grabbed her hand. Surprising both, she didn't pull back. They just walk hand in hand through the night, until Blair broke the silence.

"Do you still love Serena?" she asked, wondering.

Dan thought about it, and decided honest answers will be best. He's too drunk to lie anyway. "I do, yeah."

"But you slept with Rachel," it was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"I like Rachel, a lot."

"But you love Serena."

"I think that was the point," Dan squeezed her hand. "I loved Serena, but everything goes wrong when we're together, and not to mention our parents are in love and we share a sibling to add the equation. So I guess when I found a girl, woman that I really like, I went all out because I wanted to be off the Serena equation."

"If I didn't screw you guys up, would it work?" Blair asked, stopping their walk.

"I guess not," Dan looked at Blair now.

"Why not?"

"Because to get over someone like Serena, you don't need just to like the girl, but also," he looked at her every trace, his hands being reminded of her skin. "Be amazed by everything she is."

"Yeah, well, Serena does amaze people a lot," Blair pulled him to walk again. Silence interrupted them again. Dan looked up and saw the stars gazing on them. The he saw the empire state building,

"Do you still love Chuck?" he asked bluntly.

Blair looked down at the pavement, smiling to herself. "I would say no for dignity but my heart said I do. I still do, so much. And I hated myself for that."

"Why aren't you chasing him then? Taking a risk?" Dan asked.

"Call me old fashioned but I always thought it should be the guy chasing the girl, not the other way round. And I'm tired of chasing him," Blair smiled but tears fell from her eyes. "For me to get over Chuck is to fall in love again but I just can't seem to do even that."

Dan pulled her for a stop and cupped her cheeks again. He kissed her tears off, and looked back at her, smiling. "I, Dan Humphrey, in my almighty Brooklyn status, hear by promise you, Blair Waldorf, that one day, there will be a guy who will sweep you off your feet, taking care of you, leading you to happiness and chase your heart every single day he lives on this earth."

Blair smiled at his 'vow'. Nobody has ever promised her such thing. She smiled and leans in to give a chaste kiss. "Thank you Humphrey."

"No problem."

**The Next Day**

Blair had a serious head ache the next morning, pulling the cover on her head to block the sun. Dorota could only shake her head as she brings in some breakfast for the miss. It was shocking how last night, Lonely Boy took Queen B home, both drunk and giggling. Dan was about to go before he passed out in the Waldorf's living room. Eleanor wasn't in, thank you Lord. Though when Dorota finally got in this morning, Dan Humphrey had already left, while Blair was just complaining how her head was about to explode.

"Give me a knife so I could die right now," Blair was even annoyed by her own voice.

"Miss Blair. Breakfast?" Dorota asked.

"Coffee," Blair answered.

School was not an option, as today, both Blair Waldorf and Dan Humphrey had skipped the day off.

While Blair decided to sleep in her head ache, Dan was chanting like it was his life.

"I did not kiss Blair Waldorf on the Alice statue, I did not kiss Blair Waldorf on the Alice statue, I did not…" Dan had been chanting the same stuff all over again in his loft. Jenny approached him suddenly that stops his chanting.

"Dan, are you okay?" the youngest Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you know. It was a tough week," Dan faked his smile.

"Dan, I know you're still upset about Miss Carr going away and all," Jenny sat beside her brother. "But I'm sure you'll find a decent age appropriate girl for you."

"You mean like Blair Waldorf," he blurted out and wanted to smack himself. Luckily, Jenny thought that was a sarcastic response.

"No, I mean you and her just don't match," Jenny laughed while Dan remembered how they had banters throughout a sucky movie, they had trespassed and debated on at in Guggenheim, they had a hot and heavy make out session that oozes the perfect chemistry and they have a wonderful night together.

"We don't really match, yeah," it was better to lie than to question everything.

**The Next Meeting**

"Humphrey," Blair merely greeted.

"Waldorf," Dan nodded.

They were at the Van Der Woodsen's penthouse where they were gathered (well, exclude Dan, he was there to see if Rufus was there) because of Serena's failed attempt on meeting a good boyfriend. Gabriel was a con man and now it looks like Serena didn't have to be Dan's girlfriend to ruin his life.

"My dad invested all his money for the Yale tuition," Dan panicked.

"Dan, I'm sorry. I promise you I'll get back every penny," Serena assured him.

Chuck was there beside Blair and he didn't miss the second to glance at her, but weirdly enough she doesn't seem to care for real this time, as her eyes were fixed on Dan Humphrey. Chuck thought maybe it was just worried Blair for Serena again.

Then nightmare comes in where Georgina presented herself in the room, acting all in love for Jesus.

Dan wants her out. Blair wants her dead. And Georgina was confused on why Dan isn't all over Serena anymore and why Blair seemed to be passing through Chuck all the time.

**The College **

So Georgina finally got back all the money, schemes were a big success and everyone moved on with their life.

Dan will be going to Yale with a help of Lily's on the funds and it seems that Blair will be heading to NYU for college. It was really as if they changed their spots. Words had it that Chuck had bear gifts from the world for Blair, finally confessing his love, but shockingly, she wasn't having it, she rejected him. Where did she learn how to reject Chuck Bass?

Dan was weird too, he had a big smile on in a dinner at the Van Der Woodsen's. He was styled to a tee but still maintaining his Brooklyn charms. He smiles more often, not for a certain blonde surprisingly. The fact that Serena had run over the world in scandalous news didn't faze him at all. Maybe Yale had numbed him really, he's too happy to go there.

"Yale huh," Blair spotted Dan sitting alone in the balcony. "Must be exciting."

"Yeah," Dan smiled. "Sorry you didn't get in."

"Not the first year anyway," Blair smirked and Dan raised an eyebrow. "I could always transfer from NYU. If I do it right in NYU on my first year, I can ask for a transfer in my second year. I'm not a girl who easily gives up Humphrey."

"I should know that better," Dan laughs and looks around the scenery of New York. "You know, I'll be in New Haven every single day after this."

"So?"

"Before I go there," Dan starts. "Maybe you want to go to Guggenheim together, in daylight and you know, legally."

Blair smiled. It had been awhile before anyone had asked her out. "Sure, that would be fun," she looked away. "Maybe we should visit the movies too, a decent movie perhaps this time."

"Yeah, film forum shows Nennette," Dan suggested.

"I love Nennette!" Blair squealed. "Maybe the park by the evening?"

"Yeah, but the Alice statue…" Dan blushed at the memory.

"We'll just go for the bench and admire the scenery," Blair blushed too.

"I was thinking of going to Brazil after the first year."

"To Rio?"

"Yes, and become a stranger admiring all the exotic nature of Rio," Dan laughed. "Why don't you come with me? You're the one who extended it to we."

Blair thought about it and nodded. "Sure. I think it will be amazing to eat from the streets." She added sarcasm of course.

Dan chuckled. "And then I'll wait for you in New Haven."

Blair couldn't help but grin. "I'll expect some peonies."

"And I'll reserve you the exclusive tour in Yale," Dan offers his hand, and she accepts it. He kissed her wrist, but unlike Newland to Ellen, Dan had no May in his life to ruin this moment and unlike Ellen to Newland, Blair accepted Dan fully.

"It's a date Humphrey."

With that, Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf finally left their alter ego, Newland Archer and Ellen Olenska back to Edith Wharton since they are ought to write their own story now.

**The End**

**Okay, the next chapter of Animosity is coming up! I'm still figuring out to put Carter in the best situation. But he's tough. Enjoy this fic. Read and review!**


End file.
